


Geraldine

by Enmy



Category: Hey Arnold!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmy/pseuds/Enmy
Summary: After Arnold starts dating Lila, Helga tries to win Arnold's love one more time.
Kudos: 6





	Geraldine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Animegod 197 for beta reading and helping to improve this story.

It was a sunny day in Hillwood. There were no clouds in sight, which made it the perfect day for the weekly baseball game at Gerald Field. Birds were singing in the trees and the children of PS 118 chatted in the school yard, making plans for the afternoon and for the weekend. It was Friday after all.

Everyone was happy since classes were over for the week and now all there was left to do was to have fun. Everyone that is, except for one blond girl whose name was Helga Pataki. Unlike her classmates, she was gloomy and the reason for her mood was the last thing anyone would've expected.

Helga couldn't keep a straight face anymore in front of her friends and since she didn't want to be seen crying, she went to hide in the first safe place she found, behind a dumpster. She sat down, hugging her knees as tears fell down, wetting her cheeks. Once she felt she'd cried enough, she wiped her tears, clenched her fist and grabbed the heart shaped locket from her shirt's pocket, looking at the picture inside with a determined look on her face.

As she rose to leave her hiding place, she saw two familiar faces leaving the school grounds. The love of her life was walking hand in hand with miss goodie two shoes, Lila Sawyer. Helga glared at the sight, her face set in a scowl. There weren't enough words in the English language to express her resentment for the oh so perfect girl, especially now that Lila had the one thing Helga wanted most: Arnold's love.

Everyone knew that Arnold had a crush on Lila, but it hadn't bothered her too much since every time Arnold would try to make Lila like him like him she would tell him that she couldn't return his feelings, that she only liked him. But then something happened. Lila fell in love with Arnold's cousin, Arnie, who didn't return her feelings and rejected her. Arnold talked to Lila to try to make her feel better and she practically jumped in his arms. The next day Arnold invited her for an ice-cream on what would be their first official date and she accepted. That was the moment when Helga's heart sank.

A head appeared from within the dumpster and the boy breathed heavily in Helga's ear. Out of reflex she raised her fist and punched him in the nose.

"Not now Brainy, I'm not in the mood," she said as she stood up to go home.

Half an hour later, Helga was in her room, lying in her bed, thinking about a strategy that would make Arnold and Lila break up. She had tried to make Arnold like her several times before, but it never ended up the way she imagined. Somehow, she always messed things up.

She remembered the time when she tried to act like Lila at Rhonda's costume party. Her plan had been perfect. She had a green dress identical to Lila's, a wig the same color as Lila's hair and she impersonated Lila perfectly. She had a great time with Arnold at the party until he accidently called her Lila instead of Helga. After that things became awkward between the two of them and Arnold avoided her for the rest of the night.

But there also had been that one time, on Valentine's Day, when things didn't go so bad after all. She had messed things up, as usual, but Arnold had messed things up too. She pretended to be Arnold's French pen friend, Cecile and they had a great time together. She even managed to make Arnold like her more than his crush at the time, Ruth from the sixth grade. Of course Arnold eventually found out that she wasn't Cecile but he didn't seem to be bothered by her lies. Maybe, just maybe she could bring that fake Cecile back and make Arnold like her like her. Of course she had to think things through. If the fake Cecile ever appeared in front of Arnold again, he would have so many questions for her and she needed to be prepared.

Helga got up from her bed and headed to her wardrobe to look for that old outfit.

Where the hell is it? she thought as she threw clothes left and right. Ah, perfect.

A smile appeared on her face as soon as she found it. The purple skirt and pink long sleeved shirt with red stripes and purple scarf still seemed to be a perfect choice for her outfit, although she would have to change the shoes for something more comfortable. She looked some more and found a pair of white shoes, with no heels that seemed to go well with the rest of the outfit.

Perfect. All she had to do now was to make up a story, which wouldn't be too hard.

As soon as she put the outfit in a place where she would easily find it later on, she left for the baseball game at Gerald Field.

A couple hours later, Helga came home satisfied. Not only that she had fun playing baseball but she also found out where and when Arnold would have his next date with Lila.

Arnold headed towards the line of customers at the counter as Lila went to occupy a table for both of them.

Thus far their date had been perfect. They went to see a movie that Lila had chosen and even though it hadn't been to Arnold's liking, he was happy. After the movie they went to drink a milkshake and spent some time together talking about casual things like the movie they had seen or their projects for school.

As he waited for his turn to order, Arnold noticed a familiar person leaving the counter with her order in one hand and the change in the other. She looked around for an empty table and as soon as she spotted one, far from where Lila was sitting, she headed over there.

Arnold ordered two milkshakes and went to Lila's table.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Here," he said as he gave Lila one of the milkshakes.

"Oh Arnold, I'm certain you don't have to apologize. I had an oh so wonderful time today," she said taking the glass from Arnold.

"Yeah, I had a great time too," he gave her a smile "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I would like that oh so much," she said smiling back at him. "It would be your turn to pick a movie."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I mean that you might not like what I choose."

"I am ever so sure. I want to see a movie that you like, I am certain that it would make me know you better."

"If you are sure….then alright, I guess," he said making a mental note not to pick a violent movie or something scary that Lila would most definitely hate. "Will you excuse me for a minute? There's something I need to take care of."

"Of course."

He left the table and looked around to see if the familiar girl that he had seen before was still at her table and soon enough he noticed that she was still there, still alone. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, considering that he had a date but he felt that he needed to talk to her again. Who knows when he would have another chance?

"Hello," he greeted her not only because it was the polite thing to do but also to make his presence noticed since the girl didn't seem to be aware of his presence. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh hey!" she said waking up from her daydreaming and looking at him surprised.

"So…how have you been?" he asked.

Arnold knew that for some reason he wanted to talk to the girl, find out more about her but he didn't know how to start. He had so many questions that remained unanswered from their first and last encounter but he also knew that he couldn't just come at the girl's table and throw them out just like that.

"Oh well…you know. Just fine, I suppose," she said.

"I'm sorry that our Valentine date ended like that. I didn't mean it to…" he started.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I had a great time," She interrupted.

"Me too. But I have no excuse for treating you like that. It's just that I really wanted to go on a Valentine's date with Ruth and Cecile's letter came as a surprise. I really wasn't ready for that."

Arnold felt as if a great stone was lifted from his chest. He had meant to say these things to her back then but never had the chance. However, that stone seemed to settle on the girl's because she moved her gaze from him to the almost empty glass in front of her.

"It was my fault too, that's why there's no need for you to apologize. You must have a ton of questions that you want to ask me now, don't you?" she said fiddling with her straw.

"Yes, but only if you are ready to answer them." Arnold wanted those answers so badly but not if that meant to make her feel bad or uneasy.

"I can't answer all your questions but I suppose I could answer some of them. You deserve that much."

"Can I see you again later? I'm not alone right now and I have to go but I really want to talk to you again."

"I suppose, if that's what you want. Is it alright with you here tomorrow at four?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"I'll be here," he said before he returned to his date with Lila.

The next day came fast and as the time classes would end approached, Arnold became more enthusiastic about seeing the girl. This time he would be alone with her and have a conversation without anyone interfering. He had already taken care of Lila by telling her that he had something important to do and that they couldn't spend time together after school that day. He felt bad for lying, but it wasn't entirely a lie, it was more of a half-truth. With this thought in mind, he ran straight home to leave his backpack and then left to meet the mysterious girl.

He arrived early and took a seat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, constantly eyeing the door in hope that the next time it opened, the mysterious girl would walk in. The fifth time the door opened, his wish was granted and she walked over to him.

"Hey, I see you came," he said not knowing what else to say.

"You didn't expect me to come?" she asked, a bit confused and surprised at the same time.

"To be honest, it did cross my mind that you might not come," he said shyly.

"Well…here I am," she gave him a small assuring smile which he returned.

"Yes you are. What would you like to drink?"

"Strawberry milkshake please."

"OK I'll be right back." He left to order their drinks and after buying them he returned to her table.

"So…what should I call you?" Arnold asked "You made it clear last time that you couldn't tell me who you are and even though I don't understand, I respect your wish, but I need to call you something since now I know you are not Cecile."

"You're right. I'm not Cecile but you can still call me that if you want."

"No. That wouldn't be right."

"Then call me Geraldine" she said after thinking for a while.

"Alright Geraldine...why did you pretend to be Cecile?" That was the question that had bothered him the most and he finally got to voice it. He patiently watched Geraldine as she started to fiddle with her straw again.

"Because I like you," she stated bluntly. "I've told you this before...I really, really like you but I'm not ready to let you know the whole truth about me. Pretending to be Cecile was a stupid idea though, I know that now." She raised her face to look at him with sad blue eyes and asked, "Do you think we could start it all over again, as friends I mean?"

"Sure, Geraldine."

"You're not mad at me?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"No. I've never been mad at you to begin with."

"Arnold...do you remember when you told me about that girl in your class that bugged you, Helga?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if she told you that she liked you?"

"Helga? That's impossible. I'm sure she hates me otherwise, why would she make me her spit ball's target during classes and the target of her insults during recess?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," she said losing hope. "But hypothetically speaking, if she did, what would you do?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I would take her seriously." Arnold recalled when Helga confessed to him but the next day things were back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"Arnold, things aren't always what they seem. Sometimes people have a reason to say and do things they don't really mean."

"I don't understand. Why would anyone do that?" he asked confused. She sighed and stopped fiddling with the straw. There was silence for a while and Arnold had a feeling that she was about to tell him something that she didn't really want to talk about but she was going to say it anyway so that he would understand her better.

"Have you ever been bullied for a stupid reason?" she asked eventually.

"No," he stated, "But I have been bullied by Helga for no reason at all." He had tried several times to understand Helga, to understand her actions, but he couldn't. He couldn't see what he could have possibly done to give her reasons to act so hostile towards him.

"That's why you don't understand. You have never been laughed at for a stupid reason. You were never in the middle of a crowd while everyone was laughing at you, wishing to just disappear on the spot and never come back again. And do you know when it hurts the most?"

She paused, not because she expected an answer from him; she knew that he didn't have one, but because it hurt when she recalled the time when everyone laughed at her for loving him. "When the ones laughing at you are your friends," she finished.

Arnold was stunned, out of words. He didn't know what she has been through and he still couldn't completely understand, but now he could see Geraldine in a new light.

"I wouldn't laugh at you," he said eventually.

"I know you wouldn't."

"You can tell me anything," he said with a reassuring tone as he slipped a hand on top of hers. She didn't pull back but she moved her gaze to the glass in front of her.

"No...I can't." An awkward silence settled between the two. "I'd better go," she finally spoke as she rose from her seat.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand before she could leave the table. "When can I see you again?"

"Next week, same time, same place?" He nodded. "Thanks Arnold...for everything."

Another school day started but Arnold couldn't concentrate at all. Geraldine was the only thing on his mind. She was a mysterious girl who became a bigger mystery with each encounter. Whenever Arnold tried to solve this mystery, he only got deeper into it.

At lunch, he took his tray and sat at their usual table waiting for Gerald and the others to come too, though he wasn't really hungry.

"What's with the long face football-head?" Helga asked as she set her own tray on the table.

"Nothing," Arnold said, not looking at them.

"Don't give me 'nothing' when it's obvious there's 'something'," Gerald said. "Come on man, spit it out!"

"Yeah football-head, there's gotta be something if you're not drooling over Lila." Arnold didn't answer; instead he just gave her a tired look and left the table.

"Hey! Are you gonna eat that?" Harold asked looking at Arnold's untouched food.

"No. You can have it," he answered without looking back.

Gerald grabbed his sandwich in a hurry and followed his friend to the rooftop.

"Come on man, talk to me!" he implored.

"Remember the girl I told you about? Geraldine?" Arnold started.

"What about her? Oh man, don't tell me you fell for her."

"I don't know."

"But you like her..."

"I do."

"...As in more than a friend."

"I don't know."

"But I do. I know you, man. I've seen that look in your eyes before. It's the same look you had when you thought about Ruth and then Lila."

"It bothers me that she can't tell me the truth. I just want her to trust me, that's all. I know almost nothing about her and I'm not even sure Geraldine is her real name."

"Yeah, but why would you care so much if you didn't like her like her?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not used to having a friend that doesn't trust me."

"It didn't bother you so much when we didn't trust you with that money we found."

"It did bother me that you didn't trust me."

"Yeah, but you got over it fast and I'm your best friend. I'm just saying, man, she's on your mind way too much."

Silence settled between both of them as Arnold took his time to think about what Gerald had said earlier. Was it true? Was he really in denial? Did he really like Geraldine more than a friend? Why was he so uneasy after finally getting what he wanted? He had been trying to make Lila, the girl of his dreams, to like him for months and when she eventually accepted to go on a date with him he had been the happiest boy alive. Now however, only a few days after his first official date with Lila, he was a complete mess because of a girl he barely knew.

Gerald broke the silence. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Yes, in a week."

Days passed by but Arnold's head was still in the clouds. Helga was making fun of him more than ever and his new relationship with Lila gave Harold a reason to make fun of him too. Arnold however didn't respond in any way. He would never respond to hostilities in an aggressive manner but usually he would at least try to talk things out.

Lately however he didn't bother to solve his own problems and Gerald, as a good friend, became concerned for his best friend's well-being.

By the end of the week Gerald made up his mind to take the situation in his own hands and do something about it. He decided to secretly follow Arnold at his next date with Geraldine.

When said day eventually came, he carefully followed Arnold to the cafeteria, but he didn't dare go in. There was no place for him to hide close to their table and if he couldn't catch a bit of their conversation, there was no point in even going in. Instead, he decided to watch them from a safe hiding place across the road. He didn't need to hear what they were talking about. If he knew Arnold, and he did, he could tell by the way he didn't miss any opportunity to touch her that he liked her more than he would admit.

When they were ready to leave, after they said their goodbyes, Gerald followed Geraldine home.

"I'll be damned!" he exclaimed as his gaze followed Geraldine to the Pataki residence's front door.

He definitely had to tell Arnold about this discovery and put an end to his friend's misery so he made his way as fast as he could to his best friend's house.

"Arnold my man, we need to talk." Arnold looked at him surprised. He didn't expect Gerald over without calling first and he definitely didn't expect Gerald to run all the way to his house and to rush in his room still panting.

"Gerald? What happened?" Arnold asked wondering if something bad had happened.

Gerald told him the whole story, how he followed them at the cafeteria and then followed Geraldine at Helga's place.

"Arnold. Geraldine is none other than Helga," he concluded.

"No. There must be some mistake. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this," Arnold insisted

"But it all makes sense. She pulled all sorts of pranks on you throughout the years. She may laugh at you as we speak while you dream about the character she had created and played." Gerald shouted exasperated. Was there no way to reason with his friend? How could Arnold not see the obvious? Was he that blind?

"Fine Gerald. I'll talk to Helga tomorrow and you'll see that there is an explanation to this."

"What makes you think she'll tell you the truth? You need to catch her off guard. Understand what I mean? Don't ask Helga, ask Geraldine instead."

"Fine. I'll ask Geraldine." Arnold agreed in hope that it would please his friend.

For the rest of the evening Arnold thought about Gerald's hypothesis and the more he thought about it the more it seemed ridiculous. Geraldine was a nice girl who confessed her love for him and it didn't seem like she was lying. She had been a comforting and pleasant presence every time they met and he had been looking forward to the next time he would see her. Helga on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was violent, rude and Arnold was certain that she hated him. Even if she wanted to, Helga couldn't pull up such a perfect act.

Sometimes Helga was nice too, for brief moments and Arnold knew that she wasn't as bad as she seemed, but still it was hard to imagine Helga being something else than, well...Helga. He got used too much to the tomboy in pink, the loud girl that shouted insults every two words and bossed everyone around with her hands on her hips, threatening those who didn't obey with Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers.

Arnold was curious nevertheless as to why Geraldine went to Helga's house.

Arnold took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria's door. He knew that Geraldine was already sitting at their usual table waiting for him, for two reasons. First he saw her through the window and second he intentionally came a few minutes late.

"Hello Geraldine," he greeted.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" The way the conversation started and Arnold's seriousness made the girl a bit concerned and curious.

"I've been wondering...why did you ask so many questions about Helga?"

"What do you mean?" By this time it was obvious that she was uneasy.

"Do you know her? Is she a friend of yours or a relative?" He needed to straighten things out and for this he needed to be firm.

"No, of course not. I was just making conversation, that's all." She shrugged it off. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Of course, you're right. Helga can't be your friend or relative because you are Helga."

It all made sense now. The fact that she knew about Cecile and pretended to be her, the fact that she felt uncomfortable with the conversation and she couldn't look him in the eyes, the fact that her voice was more high-pitched than usual and it was slightly trembling made it obvious that she was lying. Arnold just blamed himself for not seeing it sooner and for not believing his best friend. He wasn't sure how he felt about it though. Was he angry, disappointed, surprised or a little bit of all the above? Were these feelings targeted at himself or at her?

"So what now Helga? Are you going to tell the entire school how you made the football-headed geek fall for YOU while he was dating the popular girl in class? Are you going to brag about how you made us break up? Well let me tell you something. I'm going to tell Lila everything, I'm sure she'll understand."

By the time he ended his speech the girl that was sitting across from him was trembling.

"Arnold...I meant everything I said," she almost whispered "I do love you. No matter how mean I've been to you I always loved you. I...I just couldn't stand to have everyone laugh at me because of it, again. When we were three I used to be the invisible girl, remember? You've been the first to show me kindness and I've loved you ever since but they all laughed at me for liking you. I can't go through that ever again. That's why I've been so mean to you ever since, that's why I couldn't tell you how I really feel." She sank in her chair and took a sip out of her almost full glass of milkshake, lowering her gaze and not looking at Arnold. "How stupid of me though. You fell for Geraldine, never for me."

"But you are Geraldine, Helga."

Arnold tried to be kind to her seeing how she spit her heart in front of him, again. She might have been honest and it might not be a prank after all. After thinking it over, Helga did kiss him a few times before from her own initiative. The one that immediately came to mind was during the school play of Romeo & Juliet when Helga made the kiss longer and deeper than she needed to. Then of course, when they were trying to save the neighborhood, Helga confessed to him on top of the FTI building, but he didn't believe her, not even after she kissed him again. He assumed it was the heat of the moment and the pressure that made her act strangely, and after that she became her old self again.

But now he didn't know what to believe anymore. It could all be an elaborate prank but it could also be the way she truly felt, after all he was well aware that he didn't know Helga that well. Now and then she would show him a side of her that he really liked, a kind and caring Helga that he wanted to be friends with. But as soon as she would appear, she would disappear again. Maybe, just maybe Geraldine was that caring and loving Helga.

"No, I'm not. The last time I felt so silly was when I dressed as Lila at Rhonda's costume party. I got what I wanted...you spent time with me...but it wasn't really me you were spending time with. It was still Lila."

"It's not the same thing Helga." She raised her head up in surprise and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"This time you didn't dress and act like someone in particular."

"So? It's still not me," she said.

"It is you; it's just a side of you that you've chosen not to show too often. You are Geraldine, Helga Geraldine Pataki. No matter how you dress or do your hair, you will always be both of them. Think about it Helga. It's up to you who you choose to be most of the time. Up until now you wanted to be Helga for some reason, but you can also be Geraldine if you want."

"So...do you like me? As in Helga Geraldine Pataki?"

"I do like you, I always did." Even though she heard these words she wasn't happy.

"But you don't like me like me" she said, knowing she was stating the obvious.

"I don't know, I'm still confused..."

"Well...I'd better go. See you tomorrow football-head." She got up to leave.

"Helga..." Arnold grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"What now Arnoldo?" She tried to keep the mean tone in her voice as her heart was melting under Arnold's touch.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I thought I told you already. Don't make me repeat myself, it's embarrassing."

"But what if you didn't have to go through it alone?"

"What in the criminy are you saying football-head?"

"When they laugh at you for liking me...if they laugh at you...would it be so hard for you if you weren't alone?" She was stunned.

"Well who else could be there?" What in the world was he talking about?

"Me. I'll be there."

"Don't make me laugh football-head. No one has ever been there for me. Ever." Now that her identity had been discovered, she started to act like the old Helga again. What was the point in being nice if Arnold didn't love her?

"Please Helga, sit down!" Arnold urged her.

She pulled up her hand out of his and went back to her seat.

"Why do you think no one is there for you? I know your relationship with your family isn't a good one but other people care about you. Didn't Phoebe show you that she cares? She's been a good friend to you Helga."

"Believe what you want, Arnoldo," she said bluntly, not confirming, nor denying what he said. She knew he was right though. Phoebe had been a great friend all these years and she just took Phoebe's friendship for granted all this time. She wasn't ready to admit that in front of him though, in front of anyone as a matter of fact.

"And I care too, whether you believe it or not."

"Why would you care, hair boy? I already told you that I can take care of myself and that I don't need pity," she spat.

"I don't pity you Helga, but I do care about you. I knew there was more about you than you showed and now I've seen that side of you that you've been hiding."

"Quit being melodramatic Arnoldo, it makes me sick to my stomach. I stopped being Geraldine a long time ago. Geraldine is weak and invisible while Helga is strong. "

"Helga is a bully most of the time. That's not strength. And I don't think that Geraldine is weak at all. She can accomplish more than you think, Helga." She looked at him surprised.

"You really think so?" she asked and he nodded. He put a hand on top of hers to assure her that he was there for her all the way and she didn't complain as she usually did.

"Come on," he said "I'll walk you home."

As days passed Arnold could notice that Helga was really trying to change her attitude. She was kind and caring not only with him but also with Phoebe, which made the smaller girl think that Helga was sick or something at first but Helga assured her that it was not the case. She just wanted to finally be the best friend that Phoebe deserved after all that Phoebe has done for her throughout the years.

She didn't stop calling Arnold football-head and Gerald tall-hair boy but she didn't use these names as often as before. She also didn't seem to be so angry anymore.

After Helga's transformation Arnold found it a lot easier to talk and spend time with her since, he just realized, they had a lot in common. Helga liked video games, baseball and football just like him and she never missed a game at Gerald Field or a trip to the arcade with the group, just like him. Lila on the other hand, never came to Gerald Field because she couldn't understand how anyone could have fun playing a violent game like football and she didn't understand baseball at all. She did give a chance to video games once for his sake but it never worked out.

When going to the movies, Arnold needed to be very careful with his choice if he wanted Lila to enjoy herself but he never had to concern himself with Helga. She was for violent and scary movies all the way and she handled them even better than Sid.

To her own surprise, Helga didn't become less popular than before after her change of attitude. If anything, everyone liked her more so her reputation hadn't been damaged; it actually improved. She had to admit that she was satisfied with the way things turned out.

There was one more problem though. Even though things between Arnold and Lila didn't go as well as before and even though he was spending more time with Helga than before, he still didn't love her.

Maybe that was something that would never change, maybe it was never meant to be, or maybe he just needed some time to sort out his feelings for her.

"Helga…" he called her as she was about to leave Gerald Field after the game. She just turned around to look at him not rushing him to speak.

"Lila and I broke up." He stated bluntly.

"So?"

"I just thought that you should know." Her heart skipped a beat but she put her usual face on.

"Well, I don't think it's any of my beeswax anyway." Deep inside, she was really happy. Now she might have a chance with Arnold.

"Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow and maybe go for an ice-cream after that?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No Helga, I'm not. I just thought that we can spend some time together as friends." He smiled at her and she smiled back. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was definitely an improvement. She would be satisfied with that for now.

"Fine, but just so you know I don't want to see some sappy movie."

"You won't have to, Helga," he said joining her on a walk towards her house.


End file.
